reunited
by kaavya
Summary: what happens when harry ron and Hermione meets post their broken friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Regret…

Harry and Ginny potter were sitting in their living room of their three storey house, recalling there childhood days. Harry was now working at ministry as an assistant to minister of magic Kinsley shacklebolt, and Ginny was happy taking care of their family. Harry and Ginny were now married for almost six years and were having two kids, James who was five and lily, who was two years old.

"It's all my fault" harry said. Looking at the photo of himself, Ron and Hermione laughing at the camera, this was taken during Christmas after the war. It was their last photograph together.

"No harry don't blame yourself, it was me who said those regretful words to Hermione. I don't know if I would ever be able to forgive myself for that" Ginny said.

"No Ginny, it's not your fault alone i and Ron are equally responsible. We will beg to Hermione to forgive us. I am sure she will give us a second chance." Harry said patting Ginny's back.

"So are you sure she will show up at this year's annual gathering?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No. but I am hoping she would." harry said.

"Yes. We should be optimistic". Ginny agreed. "Now we should get going, it's already midnight. You have work tomorrow"

"Yes, I'll quickly join you." harry said reluctantly not able to take off his eyes from the photograph.

"Ok, but hurry up." Ginny said noticing Harry's reluctance. After that she kissed harry good night and went to bed.

10 years back…

After the war Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together. Everything was going well, until Hermione decided to go back to school to finish her studies, refusing the job ministry offered. Whereas Ron and harry had accepted the job , but that was not the problem until Ron decided to step further in their relationship and get married. Whereas Hermione was firm to give her carrier and education first preference. Ron first agreed with her to be professionally stable but as the days passed he began to grow more and more insecure, and started forcing Hermione to settle down, whereas Hermione insisted to finish her education and then relax for a while before getting married. This caused major mutual differences between them. They started to fight on little things, no one was trying to understand others feelings. Seeing things getting out of hands for their best friends, harry and ginny intervened. Ginny arranged a meeting at the burrow one evening, and asked Hermione to come over. Then as planned Hermione arrived and agreed to listen patiently to ron, but slowly the conversation heated up. Both started to argue as usual. First ginny tried to be patient but eventually ended siding with ron on matter of leaving ron's side and thinking only for her own good. Hearing this Hermione shattered. She hoped at least harry would understand her point of view, but got no response from him, instead she had to face the unreasonable accusations from all three of them, who was her best friends at the time, on top of that nobody tried to understand her. the argument heated up to that extend that ron asked her to leave and never return in his life again, hearing this hermione's world turned upside down .she immediately turned around to leave, and promised herself to never enter in their lives again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning; Hermione was bit of tired to leave her comfy bed which she shared with her husband, Draco Malfoy. yesterday was their fourth marriage anniversary, so it was very romantic night for both of them, after indulging in hours of lovemaking the whole night, she reluctantly woke up to get into her routine work schedule.

When she woke up Draco had already left for work. Draco was the owner of several business empires. He successfully recovered malfoy industries from enormous losses which it faced during the war and eventually expanded the business all over the globe.

It was when, on one of his business trips to Australia where they meet. After breakup with Ron, Hermione completed her education and went to Australia to meet her parents and retrieve their memories back, after reuniting with her parents; she settled there and started working in Australian ministry in law and international businesses department. During this period Draco had numerous meetings with Australian ministry regarding his business expansion in their territory; Draco and Hermione meet quite regularly during the office hours but their interactions were restricted to casual greetings. Later one day when Draco's meeting was delayed he asked Hermione for a coffee. First she was quite apprehensive but decided to be polite and to accept his gesture. first thing he did on this meeting was to apologise for his past behaviour during school, seeing his sincere apology she forgave him, then as the evening progressed they started catching up with each other's lives. Draco told her after the war his family faced enormous losses, they were given clean chit because his mother had decided that they will work as a spy for Dumbledore along with Severus snape but she insisted that their role should not be disclosed to any of the order member as dark lord was keeping a close eye on their family, and also on the activities of the order members .so as a result if this information was leaked by any of them then they would be in great danger, convinced by her attempt to play a major part in the war, Dumbledore agreed, but seeing they would be misinterpreted for their part in the war, he saved this part of his memory before death, and gave it to Kingsley shacklebolt and asked him to save and protect it with his life, as Kingsley later did. So due to Dumbledore's evidence and testimony they were all saved. Hearing this Hermione was shocked and had no words to form a reply, seeing this Draco asked about her Draco had already opened up in front of her Hermione decided to tell him the whole story, she felt greatly at ease after she opened up in front of him. It was a long time that she had talked to someone regarding her life. During this Draco was very patient and understanding,noticing this she truly believed she has now found a true friend in him.

After this short interaction they started meeting on regular basis, they started enjoying each other's company, and eventually grew close to each other .one year after that they started officially dating each other. Hermione's parents were impressed with his efforts and belief to never to quit in life and started treating him as their own son, Whereas Draco's parents lovingly embraced their son's relationship and convinced Hermione they are all changed for good. After three years of their steady dating , one night Draco proposed to Hermione to which she gladly accepted and after that within eight months they got married in small ceremony in Sydney. draco and Hermione both being private individuals decided to keep their union small and intimate, only for their family and close friends.

Later after a year Hermione got pregnant with their first baby,so she decided to take a break and concentrate on her pregnancy, and after nine months they welcomed baby boy Scorpius Draco Malfoy in their lives. After this Draco convinced Hermione to join his business, after giving a thought to it she accepted his offer. they decided that Draco would look after finance, designing and architecture and Hermione would manage the services and working. So together they started working and successfully built an enormous business empire. After travelling all over the world they eventually decided to return home, return back to England to their childhood land, so they came back to London, here they build an enormous hotel "The Emerald" consisting both muggle and magical essence. On the exterior it looked like a huge muggle building but its whole interior was magical. Soon after that Hermione discovered that she was pregnant again, so Draco quickly started rebuilding and renovating malfoy manor to welcome his second child in his childhood home. After a long hard work Draco transformed the appearance of malfoy manor into much pleasant place to live. There were no underground cells or no dark art artefacts instead it consisted five king sized bedrooms, two guest rooms ,nursery and large garden for kids,a library for Hermione and huge study for Hermione was not happy on raising a family in the house where she was tortured,therefore Draco took such an effort to rebuild his home ,after renovating the manor Hermione was greatly impressed by his inovaton and greed to settle there, so after the anticipation of few short months they were blessed with their second child a daughter, whom they named lyra Draco Malfoy.

So now Hermione had a loving and caring husband, two precious children and a wonderful business empire, all in all very happy life to lead.


	3. Chapter 3

On the day of annual gathering….

"Ginny! How much more time would you take to get ready?" Harry asked irritated.

"Coming! Ginny exclaimed." Gliding down the stairs.

"Don't be such a prat harry, have some patience" Ginny said giving a peck to harry.

"You call me a prat, after keeping me waiting for an hour?" Harry interjected rolling his eyes.

"Come on now, we need to get there before to see the arrangements, or else Kinsley throw a fit." harry said dragging Ginny out of the house.

* * *

The gathering was held in "The Emerald".

"Wow! Harry this is the most wonderful hotel I have ever seen." Ginny said, arriving at the entrance of the hotel.

"Yes it's quite grand in its own way. "Harry agreed. "When I first came here I was in shock to see such a magnificent place in London." He conceded.

"Yes it is truly a beautiful place to have gathering." Ginny said as they entered the venue.

The ballroom was decorated with numerous different flowers; each corner was lit with huge candle décor which gave the room a royal touch.

"Harry the decorations are gorgeous and utterly pleasant. Who is the owner? I am looking forward to meet the person behind this artistic creation. "Ginny said after having a good look at the place.

"No, Ginny Kinsley was quite secretive about the person owning this place but, he said they would attend the event. I am personally waiting to meet them." harry said. "Ginny can manage own our own for few minutes I'll quickly go and check on the arrivals ,pray that today we will have Hermione." harry said hopefully. "Yes, go ahead I am praying whole day to meet her, hoping she would turn up this year" Ginny said giving a squeeze to Harry's hand. "Sure. Being optimistic remember ?" harry said giving a nervous smile.

"Go now" Ginny said pushing harry.

* * *

Hermione! I have gained two kilos! Astoria exclaimed.

"It's ok Ria, its bound to happen; besides you look quite beautiful with the pregnancy glow." Hermione complimented.

"Come on now otherwise Draco would come shouting." Hermione said getting ready to go.

"Yes we should hurry up. Luna and Blaise would be reaching here any minute. "Astoria agreed.

All these years Hermione had become close with all of Draco's friends, as they all expected her and Draco's relationship with open arms and that friendship only grew stronger every passing day, they were now family to her. who supported her in each and every step. she was grateful to have such a beautiful life.

"How are you feeling? Its ok if we give a miss to the event like every year." Draco asked. as Hermione reached to him, looking nervous.

"No I am fine, besides you will be there for me." Hermione said looking at his silver eyes. "always" Draco promised smiling at his beautiful wife.

"Come on let us get going.'' Draco announced grabbing Hermione's hand.

* * *

"Hey! Harry what you are doing here at the entrance." Ron asked joining harry.

"Nothing just looking for arrivals like always." Harry said looking at the arrivals on the guest list.

"Oh!" Ron choked.

", any sign of her?" Ron whispered already nervous.

"No" harry managed looking dejected.

"It's all my faults that she left harry, she didn't deserve that. I was very hurtful to her. I just pray she is happy now in her life with all the goodness she deserve. Hopefully someday I'll get a chance to apologise to her." Ron said sadly.

"Yes I think the same." Harry added. "some day she will forgive us."


	4. Chapter 4

"Drake! Where were you man?" Blaise came dragging pansy with him.

"Hi! Blaise, how are you?" Draco nodded.

"Good. Must say the hotel looks better and better each day." Blaise said.

"Thanks .well how is MZ potions doing? I heard its gold mine now days?" Draco enquired.

"Yes it's doing well. All thanks to you." Blaise added sincerely.

Draco and Blaise were business partners in MZ associates; they started this association four years back. Blaise headed research and supply, whereas Draco handled finance department, as he had look after various other business.

"Come on now you guys leave the business aside for some time and enjoy this event." Pansy said, bored of their business talks. "Drake where is hermione, Theo and ria?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah they are talking to john I think, come on let's find them." Draco said. John was his event manager and close associate, who is to manage all the events that were held in the hotel.

"Harry what is Malfoy doing here?" Ron enquired, spotting Draco with his fellow slytherins.

"Yeah, didn't know the snakes would be gracing us today." Harry added.

"Come on let's find out." Ron said.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, good to see you" Kinsley greeted both of them.

"You too minister. I hope you are pleased with the arrangements." Draco asked greeting him.

"Yes, I must say it has certain aura. I am grateful that you agreed to lend us the hotel for the night." Kinsley said nodding in appreciation.

"Well the pleasure is all mines." Draco added sincerely.

"Where is Mrs Malfoy, I would like to thank her as well. "Kinsley said.

"No need to thank me Kinsley, hermione said joining them. Well as Draco said the pleasure is of us."

"Honey where were you? I got worried that you flew home leaving me handle it all alone." Draco said jokingly kissing her cheeks.

"Yes I was thinking of it, but I got worried that you won't be able to handle it all alone so I stayed." She added sliding closer into his embrace.

"Off course" he scoffed.

"Enough of that please behave you too. We have public here." Theo said getting embarrassed of their public display of affection.

"It's ok Theo we were not snogging" Draco said rolling his eyes. While everyone in their group were smirking at the couple. They were all used to their display of affection ever since they started dating. Theo being new member of their group was a different story.

Theo was the only one in their group who is to easily get embarrassed with this kind of situation, while the others were all fine with public attention.

"Well that's my clue then" Kinsley said after sometime "see you later, enjoy the party." He added beaming at the happy couple. After that he left to see the other guest.

Here harry and Ron were going to meet Kinsley enquiring about Malfoy presence but were interrupted by Ginny and lavender.

"Harry did you see her!" Ginny asked jumping up and down with excitement, whereas lavender was looking clearly revolting.

"Who?" Harry asked confused.

"Hermione!" I just saw her talking to the manager, Thought I should tell you first before talking to her" Ginny said

"Hermione!" Both harry and Ron said, shocked. "But we just checked the arrival list of the guest and her name was not there, wasn't it" harry Ron said at once.

"Yes I double checked it" harry nodded.

"Well may you have mistaken" Ginny said not at all troubled with his theory.

"Ok, let's find her." Harry said eager to meet his friend.

With that the group of four went to look after hermione.

"Look she is over there with….Malfoy?" Ginny said pointing where the slytherins were chatting.

"So drake when are you planning next holiday?" Theo asked

"Not for a while Lyra is only five months; I don't know if I would be able to leave her alone for long time." Draco said perhaps "scorp will not be happy if we leave him and his sister alone" he chuckled

"Yes, it seems that slytherin character has kicked off early." Pansy nodded chuckling

"Hey he just a baby, perhaps he can be in Gryffindor. Hermione said. Making everyone laugh.

"Off course darling" Draco said placating his wife "Perhaps he is a perfect mix of both of us."

Scorpius was perfect replica of Draco with platinum blond hair, pale skin colour but the only difference was he had Hermione's eyes, the shade of honey brown. Whereas Lyra had all of Draco's features.

"Yes, I am betting he would be in ravenclaw just like his aunt." Came the dreamy voice Luna goyle startling everyone.

"Luna where were you?" Hermione asked hugging her tightly. "And where is goyle?"

"I am here." Goyle said tapping Hermione's shoulder.

"God Luna, Greg you need to practise to arrive without startling everyone" Astoria said hugging both of them

"What can I say ria it's our style." Greg added laughingly.

"Yes you and your styles!" Draco mocked. And everyone laughed.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

Hermione turned to the familiar voice " ,Mr. weasley hermione" said nodding to both of them. She already knew attending the event like this would mean meeting the replied calmly with blank expression. Staying with Draco had taught her to control the emotions very well.

"What are doing with Malfoy?" Ron blurted out with rage.

"You mean what am I doing with my husband?" Hermione said in controlled voice.

"Husband? You married the foul death eater." Ron shouted getting angry.

"Watch your tongue weasley otherwise you will pay the price" hermione said menacingly.

"It's ok love we do not need to give explanations to them" Draco said tightening the grip on Hermione's waist.

"Yes you are right, enough drama is already created lets go somewhere else" hermione said.

"Wait! We want explanations" Ron shouted grabbing Hermione's hand forcefully making her turn. Now the entire hall was staring at the group.

"I DO NOT NEED TO GIVE YOU EXPLANATIONS!" Hermione roared trying to get free of his hold.

"She means she do not feel the need to give you the damn explanation of her choice weasel, now leave her arm otherwise your arm will be no where to be seen" Draco said in voice full of malice pointing the wand on his throat. Now the whole group of them were pointing their at them.

"Mr Weasley, Mr .potter enough of all this, you both have already created a huge mess." Kinsley said joining the group.

"Security!" Draco roared and immediately two giant looking men arrived. "Throw this people out." Draco said looking at harry and Ron.

"What do you mean? To throw us out! Who are you? And why they will listen to you" harry enquired.

"Because he owns the hotel." Kinsley said looking disgusted at both of them

"What?" Harry and Ron exclaimed at once.

"It's ok, Draco, no need to get harsh" hermione said trying to calm her husband.

"I'm sorry for their behaviour , please forgives me for the embarrassment" Kinsley said looking extremely sad.

"Fine, let's go Lyra and scorp would be waiting" Draco said grabbing Hermione's hand and waving to his friends. "You all enjoy the event we see you later hermione said to her friends." Who all nodded understandingly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry, Ron what were you thinking to behave with them in this manner?" Kingsley scolded.

"What do mean? Do you accept us to behave politely to him after all that he had done." harry said

"He had done nothing, but to help us during the war you already know this" Kingsley said getting angry.

"But how could hermione get married to him" Ron asked still unable to think beyond that.

"Well that is her personal decision, and she is happy with him. We do not need to comment on their personal life. "Kingsley said with finality refusing to discuss Hermione's personal life any further. "rather you should have be happy to see your friend after such a long time."

"Harry, Ron let us go home. We have already ruined the whole party; let's not try to do it any further. "Ginny suggested as she was already embarrassed by the way they behaved.

Ok. Harry agreed. Looking his wife's sadden face "Ron are you joining us." Harry asked.

Ron was still very angry, but finally gave in.

Lavender also agreed to go.

As they were about to leave "you two better report to me in the morning, we need to talk about something important. "Kingsley said in a monotone to them.

Hermione and Draco arrived in the manor, Draco was pretty upset about the whole act, and the way hermione was treated was the worst.

Hermione was also very upset but the way Draco was insulted in front of entire wizarding world made her only angry. She had expected that her former friends will react badly but they will fall to this level was never she expected.

In the hall narrcissa was cooing Lyra to sleep, while Scorpius was playing with Lucius.

"Draco, hermione you are early, did everything go ok….."Narrcissa trailed off seeing their upset looks.

"Mother, did scorp and lyra trouble you and father?" Draco asked changing the subject as he wanted to keep the kids away from the mess.

"No princess was enjoying the company" Lucius said eying them carefully.

"What about you scorp? You need to get to bed and why are you still up? "hermione asked picking Scorpius in her arms.

"No mommy, grandpa is teaching me to play quiditch and I wanted to practice so I can play like daddy." Scorpius said looking adoringly at his father.

"Off course sweetheart, but you need sleep so that you can grow strong and healthy so you can practice more and be perfect." hermione said.

"Ok, night mommy, daddy".

"Night champ"

"Bye grandma, grandpa" Scorpius wished his family and ran to his room.

"I'll go and put Lyra to her crib and come" Draco said.

"Hermione sweetheart what happened? You two seem quite upset" narrcissa asked

"Yes, Draco was very badly insulted." hermione said sadly.

"What? By whom?" Lucius said getting angry.

"Ron and harry are still holding grudges" hermione said.

"Gits, they don't know how to behave with women."Draco said joining them.

"It's fine, I am not going to entertain those who insult you" hermione said walking up to him.

"I would never want to disconnect you from your friends." Draco said kissing her forehead lightly. "If you want I would try to tolerate them" he said

"They are no friends of mine, the friendship got over years ago now you are my world, rather I don't want any of them again in my life, and it was only because of Kingsley I had to attain that stupid gathering to face them again

"Don't worry honey we are always there for you, do not feel lonely and deprived." Lucius said

"I know" hermione said giving a small smile.

"So we call it night then, son take care of her, I hate seeing her all down. I want my feisty daughter back in the morning. "He added giving her a wink.

Lucius and hermione were grown all friendly, their relationship was like competitors, always trying to pull each other's legs, but there was also protectiveness and love hidden beneath it.

"Night mother, father" Draco said kissing his mother's cheeks, while Lucius kissed hermione wishing her.

After that the older Malfoy's returned to their manor.

"So, ready for bed?" hermione asked seductively stroking his cheeks. Trying to turn his mind off the bad evening.

"Hmm…..let me think. "Draco said playfully joining her in the act.

"Ok then …you stay here I'll go." hermione said walking up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Not so easy my dear."Draco said grabbing her in his arms.

"so ….."Hermione was about to retort, but was cut off as their lips met.

Moments later they were downright naked in their front room, but they were too busy with each other.

"Drake we need to get to our room, we are in the hall. "Hermione said in between the kisses.

"hmm….."Was the only replay she got as Draco was busy passionately kissing her every aspect of body.

"Drake…."she tried again reluctantly, getting away slightly so she can convey her message.

"Ok, come on "Draco finally agreed annoyed by the situation

As they entered their master bedroom hermione quickly casted the silencing charm around their room and locked the door.

"so now can we begin…."draco started to asked but hermione surprised him by quickly forcing him down on the bed and climbing on him, and started kissing his neck and every aspect of his body with such a force and enthusiasm that he just gave in so she can dominate.

After appreciating his flawless features she rested, giving him the chance to take the lead.

He entered her body just as flawlessly as they were two pieces that matched perfectly to form a whole new form. He kissed her full on lips first forcefully but eventually deepened it in slow rhythmic fashion, enjoying the taste, the feeling of her soft, smooth delicate skin. After few minutes they were in full swing making love to each other.

After few hours Draco was asleep peacefully beside her, while she was thinking of how the day had gone.

She had believed that the day would be tough, but it would turn this bad was beyond her.

Hermione was possessive of Draco; she could bear anything but any bad thing about him. She could not stand anyone who insulted him. As she was thinking about what to do next, Draco reached for her in sleep, smiling down at her husband she snuggled closer to him and felt instantly relaxed in his embrace she thought as long she had his love she would face anyone and any situation even her friends who has now turned foes.


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning, harry and Ron were standing outside minister's cabin waiting for him to usher them inside.

"Harry what's the matter; do you think it is something related to our outburst of last night?" Ron asked

"Yeah, I am thinking the same; I guess we do have to hear about our yesterday's behaviour, I heard he was quite upset about the whole situation." Harry confessed.

"I hope he doesn't throw us out." Ron added

"You just stole my line." Harry said dreading the circumstances he would be in, if were thrown out of the job.

"Harry? Do you think hermione has married that ferret because she loves him, or it is just for his money or to make us feel jealous?" Ron asked him, after thinking the whole night about reasons of why she had thought of marrying Draco.

"I don't think Ron that she would marry a person just for his money or to make us feel jealous, we all know her, she is not that kind of person." Harry said

"Yes, but it is hard to accept that, besides hermione and Malfoy were never even friends or I can say on talking terms with each other during school, forget the insults and competition between those two. It was always hermione and me we are meant to be together." Ron confessed

Yeah, we all thought that you too would get married, but never the less you have lavender now. Harry said.

"Yeah….. But" he was interrupted by the voice of Kingsley calling them inside.

* * *

As they entered the office, they saw all the chiefs of the ministry were present.

"Harry, Ron has a seat." Kingsley said

Thanking him they took a seat.

"So how was your day?" Kingsley asked formally before jumping straight on the topic.

"Good," harry said nervously

"You two must be thinking why have I called you this morning?" Kingsley started, looking at both of them.

"Your behaviour yesterday was not acceptable" head of department of law enforcement exclaimed.

"Do you understand the consequences of this?" Other close associate of the minister asked.

Harry and Ron were confused of why their behaviour towards Malfoy would affect them.

"I think minster you should have been told them earlier of the facts, rather than trusting on their response" vice president told Kingsley." Yeah I should have told them earlier" he conceded.

Harry and Ron were now utterly confused on what was happening.

"Minster what is the matter? "Ron asked unable to control the eagerness.

"The problem is that that yesterday you not only insulted Mr. Malfoy, but also closed the doors for us to do business with him, which was very urgent and important for the wizarding England." Kingsley said calmly.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Yes you heard it right" one of the heads said.

"What a business with the death eater!" Ron almost shouted.

"First of all you are not allowed to shout in my office and Draco had never supported

Voldemort."

"He was a spy during the war" one of them said.

"Still the same" Ron whispered under the breath.

"Ron please hold your tongue, otherwise you would throw us both out." Harry said trying to control his temper.

"We apologise minster" harry said after controlling Ron

"Yes you need to apologise but to the right person." Kingsley said

"Yes we understand" harry said

"I will arrange meeting with them tomorrow so you two be prepared." Kingsley advised

To which they both nodded.

"But what kind of business we are doing with him?" Harry asked remembering the important topic.

"Oh! Yes how can I forget to tell you, We are going to ask him to redesign ministry for us, as it was built centuries ago it do not have proper facilities and amenities for our generation as compared to others, and after the war it has further lost its glory and considering he is one of the best in the Europe we would be lucky to have been on the board."

"But don't you think minster it would be quite pricey, considering he charges quite a lot for a single project." harry said remembering the cost the ministry had to pay for the night at the hotel.

"Yes, we thought about that but we decided to have the best for London, and he can give the best, so we all agreed." Kingsley said.

agreed reluctantly.

* * *

Potter house.

"Ron you need to behave yourself today, we do not want much more trouble. "Ginny said to her brother. "And please accept that the fact that now hermione is now married to Malfoy, and we have already lost our friendship to ask or question her decision, rather we should all to try at least to be cordial to regain her trust."

Last night Ginny had explained to both harry and Ron to behave themselves in front of Malfoy's harry understood what she meant as he too was deeply sorry of what had happened years back and was ready to accept anything to regain her friendship.

On the other hand Ron was fuming, but reluctantly agreed.

"We must leave now" harry said pecking Ginny slightly on lips.

And then harry and Ron departed to the ministry.

* * *

"Ahh….! , we were all waiting for you" minister said as harry and Ron arrived.

"So kingsley where are we meeting him?" harry enquired

At his manor, as he was busy with other meetings today, and wanted press out of this so we decided to have it there.

Telling this they all left for the manor.

* * *

"God knows when he will arrive!" Hermione exclaimed as she was waiting for Draco to arrive from fifteen minutes.

"Terry can you please check in his office whether he done with his meetings? as minster and his officers would be here any minute. "Hermione said to her house elf

"Sure, terry would do it for his missy! Terry said and vanished with the click.

Harry, Ron, Kingsley and deputy minster were all now reached the manor. Coming out of the fire place they saw they were now in the small room brightly lighted with numerous candles consisting three doors pointing three directions.

"So do you think Malfoy stays here in such a small room?" Ron whispered to harry.

"Shut up Ron!" harry hissed.

"Good evening minister! I, cherry welcome you to the manor; missy is waiting for you in the social room" a pixie faced elf said.

"No, wonder hermione has stooped this low to keep a house elf, must have Malfoy's influence." Ron snickered.

Cherry, would not listen anything bad about Master Draco and missy! Cherry shouted

"Ron, behave yourself! Sorry cherry I apologise on behalf of him." Kingsley said

"Cherry, please show us the way." Kingsley asked.

* * *

Good / bad. Please review…


	7. Chapter 7

Draco had several business junctures all over the world; as a result he had to manage all of them simultaneously, such that his schedule became hectic over the time. And at times it became impossible to conduct all the meetings at his office. So hermione decided to build a room in their house so he can manage them from home.

So draco decided to design the room in such a way that the room should be connected to the manor but should not be actually in the manor so they can have their family's privacy, so this room was built connected to the manor, but was hidden from the outsiders, which only opened on passwords. so at entrance of the manor the three doors indicated three locations of the manor. The first door led to the main living area of the manor which was accessed the entire house, while second door led directly Draco and Hermione's living quarters. While third door led to their inbuilt office.

Cherry, led them to the third door.

Cherry, pressed several buttons present on door, and then the door opened.

Now they were all standing in the circular room, there were several sofas arranged in a circular fashion, the colour theme of the room was light on light colour, which gave the room very soothing effect. The furniture present was minimum which gave the room a spacious feel.

Harry and Ron were gaping at their surrounding so they failed to notice hermione, standing at the corner of the room. Hermione was shocked to see harry and Ron in her house she was told that the meeting was with minister, so she was confused why harry and Ron were present.

* * *

"Hello! Hermione" Kingsley greeted her. Drawing her attention, at this harry and Ron turned to see hermione.

She was dressed casually in light blue denims and a peach colour top; her hairs were styled in simple pony tail. She had put light makeup, and accessorized her look with dangling pearl earrings, in which she looked elegant but beautiful.

Ron was momentarily shocked to see her in front of him.

"Hello" hermione said rather stiffly. "I was not accepting to see them here minster "she added, folding her arms she hasn't forgiven them on their behaviour at the party.

"Sorry hermione, of what happened at the party but harry and Ron are deeply sorry for their behaviour" Kingsley said looking at harry and Ron.

"Yes hermione we regret what has happened please forgive us." harry quickly added. Whereas Ron just nodded in approval, but hermione choose to ignore them completely

"That doesn't answer my question" hermione said looking at the minster totally ignoring Harry's apology.

"We were under the impression that you need to talk of something important to us, so we arranged this meeting, so it is this all about?" hermione asked directly jumping on the topic

"Yes. We came to talk about something important with you two, but harry and Ron said they were sorry for their behaviour and asked if they could come along with us to apologise to you, so they joined us" he said.

"So, what's the matter? Draco is running a little late I hope he will join us soon so we can continue" hermione said worried when Draco will return.

"That's fine we can wait" minister said.

"Would you have Tea? Coffee?" Hermione asked looking at all of them

"Coffee please" Kingsley said after asking his fellow members

"Sure" hermione said with a smile.

"Trinkle?" hermione summoned her house-elf

"Yes missy!" a jovial looking house-elf came In front of them

"Can you please bring five cups of coffee with some cookies for us" hermione asked her kindly.

"Sure missy!" the elf nodded enthusiastically before going with a pop

* * *

"Draco there you are! "Hermione exclaimed as she saw Draco at the door, relief spreading across her face as she went forward to hug her husband.

"Hey honey!" Draco greeted giving her a quick kiss.

What are they doing here? He asked as he glared at harry and Ron

"Kingsley bought them to apologise, just ignore them, I am doing the same from half an hour I don't want to ruin my evening talking to them."

He nodded. "Let's get over with it" he said pulling hermione towards the centre.

"Sorry everyone! But I had really important meeting to attend so my apologies" Draco said entering the room

"That's fine we just came over" Kingsley shaking his hand.

After greeting everyone Draco settled himself beside his wife.

By that time Trinkle served the guests drinks and refreshments, after everything was settled Draco started the conversation.

"So minster what do you wanted to talk about?" Draco asked

"You already know the ministry is bit old and do not have new magical process which makes it quite unequipped" Kingsley said to which Draco nodded.

"So we were thinking to ask you to rebuilt the ministry." He said

Draco and hermione shared a look before Draco formed the answer.

"Well minster I appreciate your offer but I only design for my businesses. I have never done this kind of projects before, I think you should ask someone else, who is by profession in this business." Draco said sincerely.

"I too agree with draco we do not consider working for other projects. We only design for our projects." Hermione said agreeing with her husband.

"Yes, but we would like to have the best for London, so please reconsider our proposal." Kingsley said.

The next half an hour passed discussing the project. Draco mostly took part in the conversation whereas hermione was patiently listening them, also Ron and harry stayed out of was minutely observing hermione and noticed the change she had undergone. He observed she no longer looked desperate as she was in the school, trying to prove that she is the best or desperate to receive approval and acceptance. She was looking content in Draco's arms her eyes were glistening with joy, and there was peaceful look on her face.

After a long discussion they agreed to do the project, and decided to have the main meeting after a week, after looking the current scenario of the ministry.

After everything was finalised Harry thought now is the perfect time to strike the conversation with hermione, but after looking the way she was ignoring him he thought he should try and apologise to her when she will be alone, now in the presence of Ron things would get further damaged.

And after observing the pair at the party he already noted that how Draco was protective of her and things would go out of hands which would not be in the ministry's benefit.

So harry decided to wait for his chance to apologise.

* * *

Please review…..


	8. Chapter 8

"I hope we made the right decision" hermione said.

"Yes, I really hope this turns out to be huge." Draco agreed.

"What about your friends, are you ready to be around them?" Draco asked.

"I was never afraid to meet them, I decided to lead my life without them, they broke our friendship years ago, I have moved from there." She said

"I know that, I just wanted to know whether you are comfortable working with them, if you are not I can cancel the dealing, you are my first priority." Draco said.

"Believe me draco I am, besides you would be there with me to take care" she said

"Ok! If you say so." Draco gave in.

* * *

"Ron try to understand this is great opportunity we can earn a lot from this" lavender said

"Yes! But try to understand he is not the other guy who will easily fall in our trap, and what if we get caught? this would be a disaster!"

"Yes, but think if we don't. we could be that rich that our generations would be able to leave satisfied life doing nothing, think about the larger picture!" she added.

"Cut the crap! I am not doing this!" he declared.

"Just shut it Ron, we are doing this" a calm voice of Ginny potter interrupted their rant.

"Ginny have you gone insane! What about our decision we took after the last sling that we nearly escaped getting caught" he argued.

"Yes but I want to be rich, and for that I can do anything, don't you want to be rich?"

"Yes but…"

'Then we will work out something"

"How?"

"You just do one thing properly, try to regain her friendship once that is done it would be easy for us to move forward from there."

"I will do that, but I can't promise anything."

"What do you mean?"

"She will not forgive me easily; you have seen her behaviour at the ball?"

"Yes but somehow we have to do this, once that is done we would be able to get access to their inner circle and wealth."

"Lavender and I would concentrate on him; you just take care of her"

"What about harry how will we would do this when he is around?"

"He just concern to have his friendship back with her, so it will be infact beneficial for us."

"Fine"

"Get her back Ron as early as possible, till then our plan would be of no use, so make it early"

"Right!"

"So it's decided then, now no more discussions till we achieve our first task"


	9. Chapter 9

After the war the life of the golden trio had changed dramatically. All were given good amount of money and the most precious order of merlin. Ron was beyond happy as he never gained such an attention and respect any time in his childhood, having grown up in such a large family meant to share everything and to adjust living in small budget, but after the war it changed for Ron and Ginny, till a year they enjoyed the attention but as the days passed their awarded money started to turn nil, soon they were back to their original condition. after that time Ginny had multiple flings with every rich man in London and gained a lot of money from each of them, all of this was guarded from harry by Ron who agreed to do this by gaining equal share of money which she gained from the rich fellows, later as the months passed lavender noticed their activity and threatened them to tell their secret to the family, seeing this Ginny quickly devised a plan to include lavender in their company , luring her of better future and lavish lifestyle which she had always desired back during school , seeing great profit in their scheme she eventually agreed.

So as the years passed they all swiftly worked to trap new business man or a rich noble each year.

* * *

Next week, Malfoy Manor

Pansy, hermione, Luna and Astoria were having lunch at the manor

"Luna how is your law firm doing?" Pansy inquired.

"Oh it's doing wonderful! We just won our 100th case." she said proudly. After completing her education Luna founded her own law firm, in short time span it grew immensely.

"Good, congratulation!" Hermione greeted.

"Hermione what's up? You seem down these days, what's the matter?" Astoria asked.

"Nothing, I am just tired with all the work." Hermione said.

"Yeah Blaise was telling me the other day that Draco has turned hard on work." Pansy added.

"You know how he is when he has to achieve something. The only relief is that he doesn't bring work home." Hermione said

"Poor staff!" Luna said and hermione chuckled and said "they all know how he is, So they know how to tackle him."

"Right, just as we know" pansy laughed.

"Stop making fun of my poor husband!" hermione mocked.

"Oh! Now wifey came to rescue." Astoria giggled.

"Of course!" Hermione said

"By the way what is the progress on the renovation?" Luna asked.

"Draco just finished the legal formalities and by next week we will be good to pay a visit to the ministry to get the old structural plan." Hermione said.

"Great! So all set to work with potter and weasley?" Astoria asked

"Only on professional basis." Hermione said swiftly

"How is Draco handling this? I remember he disliked them back in school, and knowing how they treated you, must have made things difficult." Pansy asked

"He is professional. He would not get his grudges in between his business, and he promised me to behave decently with them, I don't want any more drama with them in my life again, I had enough of them in the past" She said.

"True" Luna agreed." "Did they apologise for their behaviour?"

"No , and I do not need their apology I have moved on, and do not forget if they hadn't behaved in that manner I never would have left them, and never would have meet my perfect match and also you all, so in the end everything turned for my betterment and happiness, so I have left nothing to do with them"

"Are you comfortable hermione? If you are not you should tell him directly, I know he will consider this." Astoria asked concerned.

"No, I am perfectly fine, and Draco has asked the same question number of times to check whether I am sure with this project or not, And I gave the same answer, so stop worrying about me and enjoy the lunch" she said

"Wow hermione that's good." Pansy approved

"Well what can I say? being with you all had changed me for good" Hermione said.

"Come on hermione, you were always professional so don't flatter us." Pansy said.

"Whatever you say." Hermione gave in


	10. Chapter 10

A week later.

"Hermione are you ready? We need to leave! How much more time you will need?" Draco exclaimed.

"Coming! Can't you wait for a moment Draco?" hermione said emerging from the bathroom wearing a low cut formals, living with draco had greatly changed her way of dressing she was now more cautious and alert of what she was wearing at meetings, social events or any other functions than she was before

"And close your mouth it doesn't suit you." Hermione chuckled looking at her husband, who was totally appreciating his wife's attire

"Woman do you want me to change my mind and cancel the meeting if yes then I have no issues with that I would gladly do without wasting a second." Draco said moving closer to his wife with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I would have agreed but our presence is important for our company so I suggest we finish that quickly and return home as early as possible and enjoy the night." Hermione said giving him a quick peck on lips.

"I agree, but a quick shag would be better appreciated" Draco said reluctant to give in.

"But….."Hermione started to protest but was silenced by Draco's expert lips.

After few minutes they reluctantly separated to get to the meeting, much to Draco's annoyance. But hermione insisted they should fulfil their commitment, so they quickly left for the ministry since they were already quite late.

"Ah! Mr Malfoy there you are we thought you would cancel on us shacklebolt said playfully."

"I thought that, but my lovely wife insisted that we should go." Draco added

"Draco!" Hermione scolded him playfully. "Sorry Kingsley, we got stuck in something, please can we start." hermione said, giving a pointed look to Draco to which he smirked

"Yes, please." Draco agreed.

After that they both took a long tour of the ministry for two hours and noted each area which needed immediate recovery so they can start working.

After getting the view and structural plan they went to discuss further arrangements with the minister.

"So what do you think?" Kinsley asked.

"We have noted that floo network needs immediate attention and even few offices on the third and fourth floor needs to be rebuilt, these are the primary needs of the ministry at the moment" draco said to which they all agreed. Likewise the work would be tedious at the start, and I won't be available the entire time, but I assure you I would be there for laying the base but that is not the issue I'll complete my department in laying the new plan by three weeks and we'll work out new structural plan and design and then hermione would take over in functioning department"

"So I would say it would take roughly five months or so in renovating the entire ministry, considering we have to juggle between the working hours of the employees. If this arrangement is ok with you then we will start working on it." Hermione added.

"Yes it would just fine with us."

"Take your time minster, we are in no hurry." Draco added.

With that they finished their meeting, and enjoyed their rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

The next two weeks were busy for the Malfoy's.

Draco made the new structural plan, and the construction work quickly started after that, in the beginning he was needed to be present at the ministry for laying the instruction to the workers so he used to be there for the entire day, but as the work of formulation of the basic architecture was laid he was no longer needed to be present for the entire day. So he used to visit at the end of the day to check on the progress. Whereas hermione wished to attend the ministry regularly to keep a check on working used to visit the ministry once or twice the week on Draco's insistence because he thought she should rest for a while as she only gave birth a few months back and so he asked her to relax for a bit, In the beginning she was adamant for working but later gave in seeing his reasoning

On the weekend.

"Mommy when will daddy come?" Scorpius whined.

"Soon son, he is on the way, till then how about we play in the garden?" Hermione suggested.

Till now Draco and hermione had reserved their weekends for their kids, on these days they used to spend majority of their time spending quality time with them. But now because of their recent business with the ministry this routine was affected.

"Ok mommy" Scorpius said with little less enthusiasm as he greatly missed his father who was still working at the ministry.

Hermione felt sad for her little boy, and hoped Draco would return as early as possible. With that hermione led Scorpius in the garden area with Lyra in her pram.

Few minutes passed when hermione and Scorpius were engrossed in playing football Draco returned looking totally exhausted.

"Hey!" Draco announced his presence leaving his bags on the ground and picking Lyra from her pram

"Daddy!" Scorpius ran happy towards him hugging his legs. "Up! Up!" Scorpius demanded raising his tiny arms.

"Honey, he is already holding Lyra. Come I'll pick you." Hermione said.

"Its ok hermione can you hold Lyra for a bit." Draco carefully handed his daughter to her and picked Scorpius.

"So champ what are we playing today?" Draco asked.

"Football" Mommy taught me it's a wonderful game daddy I can't wait to play with you!" He said happily

"Come on! Let's waste no time then." with that they both ran in the garden to start their game.

Hermione rejoiced at the sight in front of her. She always wished to have a family like this and now in front of her was all that she had ever dreamt about a loving husband, two wonderful kids.

"Mommy come! Come! See daddy is winning. Scorpius called bringing her back to present.

"Coming! Come on let us out-run daddy." Hermione said joining him

So after two hours they returned for dinner, after finishing dinner hermione called the night. Scorpius wished them night and went to bed.

"So, how was your day?" Hermione asked, since she noticed Draco was looking more than exhausted.

"Long day, lots of meetings were scheduled and I had to attend each and every one of it, plus the ministry also needed my all in all lot of work." Draco conceded.

"I'm sorry, I should have known. I think I should join soon, Lyra also has grown and I am also bored so I need to join work soon". Hermione whined.

"Don't worry love it's an part and parcel of life of a business man, and you are on a break so enjoy a bit go for shopping and spa's and spoil my kids for a bit, and on issue on joining that you are going to do next month till then no complaints." He said chuckling slightly.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Enough love, perhaps I am tired I would rather enjoy an early night." With that he closed the topic.

"Come on I'll give you massage then it would help you relax for a bit" hermione said standing up

"I like the idea" Draco said happily mischief evident in his voice.

"Draco I am serious!"

"And I am serious too!" he mocked scoping her in his arms and apparating them in their bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

The next week was extremely dreadful for hermione. After laying the structural plan for the first segment of the recovery area of the ministry Draco left for his half yearly conferences of his other business around the world for almost two weeks to check on his other projects. Normally hermione used to join him in this part of the work but due to the sudden ministry project it made that hermione agreed to look after the ministry as he was due to attend other projects.

So as decided hermione joined her staff at the ministry to look after the work.

The first two days were really awkward for her to work in the presence of her former friends, and the fact that she was that she terribly missed her husband and could not wait for his return. But eventually decided to concentrate on her work.

At times she used to get bumped quite frequently with Ron and harry.

Two days before,

"Hey hermione, I was expecting you today since Malfoy is out of the country." Ron said

"Yes, I joined today." Hermione said surprised with his confidence to speak to her as they were still close friends, and above that not even first trying to apologise, not that she was expecting that from him just the matter of courtesy, deciding not to make a small talk with him, she politely dismissed him saying she is busy.

Seeing her not so enthusiastic reply, Ron decided to try later.

Whereas harry was quite nervous with the new arrangement, whenever she saw him at the ministry she felt he is trying to talk to her, but was unable to do so, therefore she also left his topic at bay deciding she will talk if he comes to her not the other way round.

Surprisingly two days later that evening she got Harry's letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know we haven't talked for a while in years that I greatly regret what has happened in the past, when I saw you in the ministry I tried to collect myself to bring to talk you, but I couldn't. every time I see you I remember how hurtful things I said to you. i don't know what , how to phrase correctly my emotions to you, but when I saw you the first time in the ball , I felt that I got another chance to regain your trust and friendship, but that too I ruined by judging you with your marriage with Malfoy. I know it is not my place to question your decisions since I myself have lost your trust, for which I am shameful. Here by writing this letter to you I ask for your forgiveness, if it is ok with you I would like to meet to you in person and make amends for our friendship. If you feel comfortable with this arrangement please meet me in diagon alley at 7pm. _

_I will wait for you. _

_Harry J. Potter_

After reading the letter she decided to give it a shot to see what he really has to say.

So she quickly got dressed as the letter was short notice, which left her only 1 hour to make arrangements. She left the kids with their grandparents for the evening to look after which they agreed happily.

Dressing in the casual jeans and a white cotton top with minimal makeup and delicate pearls she left for the meeting.

Arriving at the entrance of the alley she didn't have to wait longer to see harry, Ron and Ginny walking towards her. Seeing the group arriving she cursed inwardly, the fact that she agreed to meet harry was that it would be only harry rather than his little group.

Seeing no way out of the situation she prepared her mind for a long evening.

"Thank you hermione for agreeing to meet me" harry said

"That's fine harry" was the only response she made. Ron and Ginny shared knowing looks. Before they said their greetings. Ginny was quietly noticing her appearance, with simple jeans and cotton top she looked simple but the confidence that was radiating from her was speaking volumes for her attire, the way she was speaking, carrying herself was different. She seemed well groomed in the royal society.

Seeing not getting any response harry stirred the conversation as he led her to the famous café in the diagon alley.

After sitting harry thanked her for accepting the invitation.

"Harry I thought I was meeting you today, you didn't mention that we were having the get together with your family" hermione said

"Yes that was the plan but Ginny insisted to join in, so I gave in" harry said nervously.

"Imagine my surprise" hermione said sarcastically, a habit she picked from draco, when she was irritated she would just snap just like him, and since he was not there made her feel very lonely, since it was the first time they were separated for such a long period, she was craving for his presence.

Before harry could form an appropriate reply the owner of the café came.

"Evening lady Malfoy, if I was informed that you and your friends were coming I would have made required arrangements." The owner Sebastian Clark said.

"Oh no that is fine Sebastian; we are comfortable here, not to worry." Hermione said pleasantly.

After taking orders he left. Ginny and Ron noticed all this wide-mouthed. They knew marrying Draco made her quite famous in the wizarding business, but they didn't expected that she would be so much renowned.

Seeing all of them quite, hermione started the conversation.

"So harry, why you requested this evening."

"Look hermione, I am so very sorry for what happened years ago. I deeply regret for my behaviour. Please forgive me I promise I will make up to you in every possible way, just give me an another chance.

"Yes hermione. Please forgive us. We want our best friend back, please give us a chance." Ginny said.

"Yes mione, please" Ron pleaded. To which she cringed she never liked this pet name.

"Look you all, I do not need your apologies I have moved on in my life. I do not hold any grudge for what happened years ago. As far as our friendship is concerned I don't think it can be mended back to what it was back, and it will take time and effort to say we are friends again."

"I understand hermione, take your time we will wait" harry said

"I hope one day we would be friends again" Ginny said.

With that they talked for another half an hour before departing to their own paths

* * *

To Guest:

I gave Lyra and Scorpio the middle name Draco with the reason that comparatively Draco's childhood was dark he never had a real childhood with loving family atmosphere he was quite alone and lonely whereas hermione had very jovial family. So she decided they would name their kids in that manner to give him feel of connectivity.


End file.
